my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: The Portia Bridge
Steel Frame (0/8) #Prepare Building Materials (mission 2) #* Hardened Clay (0/10) #Prepare Building Materials (mission 3) #* Cable (0/6) #Prepare Building Materials (mission 4) #* Bridge Light (0/6) #Prepare Building Materials (mission 5) #* Bridge Tower (0/1) #* Steel Beam (0/1) |rewards=''Rewards listed in section'': *Mission 1: Steel Frame *Mission 2: Hardened Clay *Mission 3: Cable *Mission 4: Bridge Light *Mission 5: Bridge Tower and Steel Beam |prev=Fixing Ack |next=The Eufaula Tunnel }} Overview The player must have completed Fixing Ack. The mission is posted on the Commission Board. This commission has five different parts that are completed separately. Only one main-type commission can be taken at a time, but it can be taken simultaneously with a secondary-type commission. *Mission 1: Steel Frame *Mission 2: Hardened Clay *Mission 3: Cable *Mission 4: Bridge Light *Mission 5: Bridge Tower and Steel Beam Each mission has a time limit of 9 days. The Bridge Tower and Steel Beam mission is 7 days. Required stations * Level 3 Worktable * Level 1 Assembly Station * Grinder * Industrial Furnace * Industrial Cutter or Comprehensive Cutter * Blender Conduct of the mission During the fireside meeting sometime after Ack has arrived, Gale announces the building of a road to Sandrock through the Eufaula Desert. He introduces an engineer from Vega 5, Mint, who will manage the project. The following day, Gale, Mint, Higgins, Albert, and the player meet to discuss the project. The next day, Albert posts four commissions to build the bridge. There are two different types to this mission: gathering Steel Frames and gathering Hardened Clay; both are done separately with its own commission. If the player fails to attend the meeting at Gale's office, a letter will arrive in the mail the following day: Prepare Building Materials (Steel Frame) Steel Frame (0/8) |exp=5000 |gols=2400 |rep=175 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} The player needs to gather the following items to proceed: Upon turning the Steel Frames to Albert: Prepare Building Materials (Hardened Clay) Hardened Clay (0/10) |exp=2400 |gols=1200 |rep=120 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} The player needs to gather the following items to proceed: Upon turning the Hardened Clay to Albert: Prepare Building Materials (Cable) Cable (0/6) |exp=4000 |gols=1500 |rep=150 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} The following materials are needed to proceed: Upon turning the Cable to Albert: Prepare Building Materials (Bridge Light) Bridge Light (0/6) |exp=2400 |gols=1200 |rep=120 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} The following materials are needed to proceed: Upon turning the Bridge Light to Albert: Prepare Building Materials (Bridge Tower and Steel Beam) Bridge Tower (0/1) #* Steel Beam (0/1) |exp=9000 |gols=2600 |rep=200 |npc1=Albert |rp1=10 |npc2=Gale |rp2=10 }} After completing the above missions, four new commissions appear that requires building of the Bridge Tower and Steel Beam. Higgins might complete one of the commissions. Bridge Tower (Diagram) and Steel Beam (Diagram) diagrams are added to the workbook upon accepting this mission. This mission requires a vast amount of Carbon Steel Bar and Tempering Liquid to create the components. This mission must be completed within 7 days, unlike the other commissions. Upon turning the Bridge Tower and Steel Beam to Albert: Post-conduct After completing all commissions, either by the player or by Higgins, a new separate mission appears that requires building a Dee-dee Stop. Rewards Trivia *As of official release, the time limit has been reduced from 18 days to 9 days for the first four commissions. The Bridge Tower and Steel Beam mission follows immediately after completing the first four, and the time limit is reduced to 7 days. The Portia Bridge